Control
by housefan1
Summary: House's goddaughter comes to visit PPTH and when this happens the fun begins. As Wilson falls for the young woman named Candace and House just might learn his place with Cameron. HC and WCandace
1. Chapter 1

**Control**

_It was a normal day at PPTH. Well except for the fact that they had not one patient. For the team it felt like the day was just dragging on with no reason._

_"God I hate the fact that we come to work to just sit and do nothing. I mean I could do that at home." Foreman sighed as he grabbed a coffee cup._

_"Oh cheer up I'm sure that the houseketters would be running soon boys and girls." House joked as he twirled his cane in his hand._

_"Well unlike you House I actually like to work." Cameron snapped back as she sat at her laptop._

_"Ouch that really hurt Cameron. I never knew you cold be that cold of a bitch. But you always cease to amaze me." House grinned at a now grinning Cameron._

_"Well listen I'm going to get going so...wow"! Wilson said standing looking straight out to the nurse's desk._

_"What did you see your ex wife." House asked._

_House looked out to where he was looking. He suddeenly stoped smiling when he realized what Wilson was looking at. When House looked back at his team. All the males in the room were staring with mouths completely open._

_"Hey ... knock it off or I'll stick this cane somewhere out of your eye reach." House demanded as he quickly rose._

_Suddenly a young woman had entered the room and then stopped abruptly at the entrance of the door. Still all the males in the room followed her with their eyes but Wilson still kept drooling. House was the only one not to follow this same reaction._

_"Well is that Greg House. Hmm couldn't recognize you without that delightful shit of an attitude." the young woman snapped at House as she crossed her arms in front of her chest._

_"Well isn't it Ms. Candace . Couldn't recognize you without that change belt. Let me guess were you evicted from your usual corner." House snapped back as he walked closer to the young woman._

_Everyone in the room was in complete shock. They had no ideal what the hell was going on, but they knew it was getting good._

_Suddenly House laughed and began to hug the young woman in front of him. The young woman also laughed and hugged House warmly. He then told her to have a seat._

_"Umm Greg do you mind introducing me to your houseketters." Candace asked as she sat at the table._

_"Oh... yeah right I almost forgot. Well this is Cameron...that's Foreman...that's Chase and this is." House was then suddenly interrupted by Candace as she finished shaking hands with everyone._

_"Wait your Dr. James Wilson. I actually took one of your med courses in med school." Candace replied out as she then smiled and shook a very shocked Wilson's hand._

_"Well I hoped that you enjoyed it." Wilson smiled as he shook her hand._

_Candace smiled brightly as she pulled her hand back from the shake... then she sort of blushed as she saw him smiling also brightly at her._

_"Well anyway I didn't really get to introduce myself properly. I am Candace Cassel and I am this sorry excuse for a man's goddaughter." She then laughed and hugged House lightly. "But listen I know it's lunchtime so would anyone like to have some lunch. Everythings on me."_

_"Oh... god I wish I could Ms. Roberts but I have to finish this chart. But hey listen If your around by Friday maybe you could join the boys and I for a drink" Cameron said as she looked sincerly sorry._

_"Oh yeah I'd love to. That sounds great." Candace then looked over to the boys who were seriously staring._

_" Oh...Yeah w..well me and Chase also have hopsital duty with Dr.Hudson. So... sorry." Forman announced as he and Chase stood to leave._

_"Well...umm...see ya Friday...hmmm." Chase stuttered as Foreman pulled him out the room by his arm._

_"Well nice meeting the two of you."_

_"Don't say that they might come back." House snarked as he sat in his chair._

_"Well I guess that just leaves the 3 of us." Wilson chimed in as he stood from his chair._

_"Umm no correction the two of you...I'm sorry Candace but I'm going to have to go down to radiology and bother Cuddy and her fun bags. So how about tonight at my house for some spaghetti ?"_

_"Ok Greg well I guess I'll see you tonight then. So I guess that leaves just the two of us to eat lunch." Candace smiled as she went to the door._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Candace decided to drive Wilson to this small bar and grill that she used to frequent when she did live there with her parents. The conversation in the car started out a little slow but once they began to eat in the bar and grill the conversation had quickly risen to a comfortable level._

_"So how are you House's goddaughter I mean just look at you. I would have never guessed in a million years." Wilson complimented as he rose his hands in complete confusiton._

_Candace had laughed then answered. " Well Greg and my mom where bestfriends in highschool when my mom and dad were dating. My mom and dad treated Greg like he was a real part of the family. So when I was born they naturally nominated him as godfather. So...yeah he was a major part of my life and my parents life. Even to their end." Candace smiled weakly as she then went to thought._

_Wilson noticed this sudden change in her voice as she then began to look down and began to pick at her food._

_"Oh...wow i'm so sorry Candace I had no ideal." Wilson replied but then was quickly interrupted._

_"No really it's ok...I mean it's not like you knew... I mean hell you just met me. Wait sorry... excuse my language. I usually don't cuss alot around people." Candace covered her mouth as she appologized._

_"Hah.. please I am the last one you want to impress. I am mostly not a cuss word type of guy either... just only when I'm around House." Wilson then began to laugh thinkin about it._

_"Well have you thought that maybe I want to impress you ?"_

_Wilson then looked warmly with a grin at the young woman in front of him as Candace did the same._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Later that night as Candace and House began to eat. The conversation was great. House had missed the conversations he and her used to have. He just wanted to catch up with her and tell her everything. Candace felt the same way as she told him everything. But also she felt the urge to ask him a question. But was very afraid of the response she'd get._

_"Wow... that was great food Greg! Now where did you learn to cook like that ?" Candace asked as she leaned in her chair. "I mean I could probably remember you burning water If that was possible."_

_"Well Wilson stayed with me for awhile when his wife and he decided to get a divorce. So naturally I took him in against my will and he cooked. I just payed attention also against my will."_

_"Oh...so Wilson is divorced ?" Candace questioned very interested._

_"Yeah so what. It was his divorce among many others...why ?"_

_Candace just sat there not sure what to say. I mean she couldn't tell him that she found Wilson attractive cause then she'd never hear the end of it. So she just decided to let it die._

_"Oh well no reason I was just wondering is all. I mean he's really nice. I just don't see how he's divorced." Candace rushed through her sentence then after.. sipping her wine._

_"Candace I've known you since you had diaper rash. So why don't we cut through the bullshit and tell me the real reason. Sound Fair ?" House announced to Candace as he sat back in his chair looking sternly at her._

_"Fine...I guess I find him to be very attractive and smart and..."_

_"Candace why him ? The man is a wondering eye. Jesus he nearly flooded to office with his slobber when he saw you."_

_"Greg would you please stop it. You are so damned over protective you know that. I'm a 24 years old. I'm preety damn sure I could make my own decision. Besides I'm not saying I'm going out with him or anything. He probably doesn't even like me like that anyway." Candace then sat up and walked to the sink as she poured herself a small amount of red wine._

_"Well just promise me when I say that he does like you. I mean who couldn't... your just like me." House teased as he stood and walked Candace to the guest room._

_"That's a reassuring thought that would haunt me forever. G'night Greg." Candace laughed as she hugged House and kissed him on the cheek._

_House sighed as he limped to his chair in the livingroom. He thought of what Candace had said. Yes she was 24 years old but he felt that he still had a responsibility for her since she was almost all he had and he was almost all she preety much had. He just wanted her happy and he knew that Wilson was a great friend and guy. But It was just that he felt she needed more than what he had to give...which was probably divorce and heart ache which meant a very destroyed Candace and he knew he couldn't have that._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long for Chapter 2 but everythings just been crazy for me but enjoy. Also yes this is rated M but trust me it will get better so ENJOY!!!_

Control Chapter 2

It wasn't until several days later that Friday rolled around. She felt nervous that night as she planned her night with Cameron and the doctors. She knew that James would be there and that made her more nervous. So she had decided to call Cameron over for a clothes opinon and ride to the bar.

That night she had planned everything down to her clothes she was going to wear to the questions she was going to ask him. She had decided to wear a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her delicate curves and for a shirt she wore a low cut pink shirt that had a band name on the front. The look was topped off with a pair of shocks and a few cute accesories. When done dressing she quickly curled her hair just right and pulled it into a loose ponytail with some loose tendrils of hair and finally applied light makeup with shiny lip gloss. As she looked at herself in the mirror she got more nervous. But before she could go into thought over it there was a knock on her door. she quickly answered the door to a waiting Cameron.

"Hey Candace are you ready to go ?" Cameron asked then nervously she looked at her watch apparently showing she needed to be somewhere.

"Oh yeah sure but what'd ya think." Candace asked as she fully opened the door to show her outfit.

"Oh my god you look so cute ! The guys are seriously going to flip out when they see you !"

"Please your the one that looks great. But thanks alot! So you ready to get smashed ?" Candace asked as she the front door of House's apartment.

"Please I've never been so ready in my whole life." Cameron laughed as her and Candace walked to Cameron's car.

Cameron and Candace had become close friends the short time she had been there. They both had been happy to know that they were both very good friends and both knew it would stay that way.

When the two reached the bar they meet an awaiting Chase who was sitting outside the bar's front entrance. Apparently awaiting their arrivle.

"Hey guys what took ya so long ? At first I thought you two weren't even gonna show." Chase smiled as he hugged the two girls.

"Well were here now ! But hey where's everyone else at...are they still all comming ?" Candace asked a the gang walked toward the bar doors.

"Yeah everyone showed their all inside having a good time." Chase smiled as he held the door open.

The three walked in noticing that they were apparently having fun. Everyone there that night was. She looked in search for Wilson and the others table. She then noticed House waving them to come to the table. Candace then responded by walking over to the table to see a laughing Wilson and House. Candace had just sat there and waited til the laughing had died. But as Wilson noticed her presence the laughing did quickly die from him and instead he took in her beauty.

Candace had noticed the look and thought she could hear her heart thump loudly as she then blushed and looked over to the dancing crowd. House had noticed and racked his mind for a way for the puppy love to stop.

"Candace don't you want a drink?" House blurtted out without hesitation. Wilson and Candace both caught the sign he gave.

"Umm...ok sure I was about to go up anyway." Candace said as she got up.

"Ummm...listen I'll join you. I need another anyway...if you don't mind some company ?" Wilson asked also getting up from the table.

"No...actually I'd love some comapny." Candace smiled as he and Wilson then walked away to the bar.

"House you are indeed and idiot." House scowlded himself as they walked away to the bar.

"Hey can I get a Budweiser." Both said in unison to the bar tender.

Both then looked surprisingly at eachother with a slight blush playing across both people's cheeks.

"Wow !" Wilson said as he sat at the bar stool next to Candace.

"What's the wow?" Cameron asked as she drank her beer.

"Oh..it's nothing...it just that I took you as a martini kind of girl is all." Wilson laughed as he drank his beer also.

"Well wht can I say I'm not always the prestine young lady that everyone seems to think. I have a dark side too !"

This comment made Wilson sort of stare at Candace as she laughed and took a drink of her beer. He didn't know what it was but he just couldn't get enough of her surprise statements. He thought to himself "Now I know she had grown up around House for sure."

Suddenly Candace had sat up as she heard a familiar song playing. It was indeed one of her favorite songs and she also knew who she wanted to dance to it with.

"Come on James let's have a dance. Well if your up to it?" Candace asked smiling brightly hoping as hell he'd say yes.

Wilson did notice the hope in her face and he just couldn't say no. " Sure I'd love to Candace."

Candace and Wilson moved to the dance floor. Slowly Wilson pulled Candace close as the slow song had began. Candace and Wilson both could feel their hearts beat as they both swayed closely together to the song. They looked into eachothers eyes as they swayed to the slow country song that was playing. They had saw what they wanted to see. Both saw the want and need in eachothers eyes and slowly their heads came in slowly. They then started to share a sweet pasionate kiss with eachother. They kissed as the bystanders then began to clap and whistle at the two. This definately made the kiss break as the two blushed at the scene that was being made over them.

"Listen do you wanna go someplace a bit more quiet." Wilson asked a now blushing Candace.

Candace was sort of stunned by the question that was just asked by the man in front her. She had no ideal what to say the kiss had totally blown her mind. But as best as she could she answered with a nod of her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both left the crowded bar and had hopped into Wilson's car and drove to his place. Both were slightly quiet in the car as they rode to his awaiting apartment. When they entered Candace took a quick glance over everything. She was impressed by his taste of furniture and book collection in the living room. It was nothing too fancy but it was more coozy and spaceous and she loved that.

"Want anything to drink or eat or..." Wilson was suddenly interrupted by a sitting Candace.

"No i'm not really thristy. and i relly don't eat much so no I'm not really hungry either. But thanks for asking Candace smiled brightly at a nervous Wilson.

Somewho Wilson felt much better when she had smiled at him. He felt almost comfortable and not uneasy at all around Candace. He had never had that connection with any woman and he loved it already.

"So umm listen about that kiss at the bar I'm..." Wilson sat and tred to explain but was interrupted by Candace's finger on his lip.

"No...please don't feel sorry about that. That was actually the greatest kiss I had had ever. So please on't be sorry cause I'm not." Candace finshed with a smile then suddenlt she drew her head closely and the captured his lips with hers.

The kiss became very heated as both passion and lust took over the two. They pulled eachother together closely as the kiss deepened then suddenlt Wilson had pulled apart and the two gasped for air.

"That was also the greatest kiss I had ever had also." Wilson smiled at a now smiling Candace.

"Well then how about we discuss this in the bedroom James." Candace replied in a low husky voice as she began to get up from the couch.

"Well if you'd please follow me this way I think I could help you with that. I mean I am a doctor." Wilson teased as he directed Candace to his bedroom.

The two had made love all night as they expressed the want and the need and the lust they had felt for eachother. As morning rolled around Wilson had awoke to a sleeping Candace naked on his chest. She was sleeping peacfully like she had not a care in the world. Wilson smiled as he realised that this was more than he had expected. But somewhere he felt the fear began to take over in his heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That same morning at House's apartment he also had awoke to find a naked Cameron on his chest. He looked over her sleeping body with love in his eyes. He and Cameron had both been secretly dateing for about 6 months and everyday Hosue had begun to love her more each day.

"Ummmm...g'morning doctor House." Cameron teased as she kissed him softly on his lips.

"G'morning doctor Cameron did you enjoy yourslef last night." House teased back returning the kiss.

"Yeah I did but I should get going before Candace wakes up. I'm surprised she didn't get up last night when we got in." Cameron said as she got up from the bed.

"Yeah that is kind of weird ? Listen you stay here i'm gonna check up on her." House replied as he got up from his bed the quickly he threw on pajamma pants.

When he looked into her room he only saw a made up bed but no sign at all that Candace had came home. He then went into a panic mood as he went back to his room and to a awaiting Cameron.

"Cameron...Candace hasn't been in her room all night. Did she drivce herself last night ?" Hosue asked staring at a dumbstruck Cameron.

"No I drove her. But wait Wilson and her left last night to drive her home I think." Cameron answered as she began to get dressed.

"But if Wilson drover her home then she should be here..." suddenly House stopped in mid-sentence as he came to realization of what probably had occurd.

"That son of a bitch. She's only 24 years old. Who the hell does he think he is." House screamed as he limped toward his dresser.

"Wait...House even if that did happen. She is as you said 24 years old. I'm sure she can make her own decisions without you!" Cameron reasoned as she putr a hand on his shoulder.

He then stopped and realised she was right. But there was a part of him that said "no don't listen to that nonsence she's wrong. Go save her from Wilson." But House knew he couldn't listen to that feeling.

Instead he had came to form a plan. He knew as long as he was alive he would not let Candace go out with that man and he wasn't goibng to give up on this not one bit. This was it...the final straw he had.

TBC...

"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: sorry the last story needed some corrections. But I promise it would be better.

Please don't attack:)

Control Chapter 3

That morning in Wilson's room Candace had awoken naked next to Wilson's warm body and was wrapped in Wilson's arms. From that moment she felt as though she would never want to move from him again. She slowly looked into a awoken Wilson's eyes and smiled.

"Well g'morning James." Candace then kissed him lightly on his lips."

Wilson returned the same kiss and he smiled back and answered. " Well now it's good. Though last night was no where near good."

Candace then looked up in a shocked angry look. Wilson smiled and quickly responded. " It was fantastic."

Candace laughed and playfully hit his chest and sighed in a relief that made Wilson laugh even harder. But then suddenly that great felling had left him as quickly as it had came.

"Wilson..umm do you think we should tell House about us." Candace asked as she layed her chin on his chest. She was now looking right at him.

That had hit Wilson like a ton of bricks. He felt like there was no escape from answering this question. And so like many times before in a realationship he had freaked out.

"Candace... I can't do this." Wilson blurted out as he left the bed then went to his dresser where he started to dress.

Candace felt like the air was closing in tighter around her. She felt that she needed some explaination to what he had meant. But deep down she had known all along.

"Well fine we don't have to tell House yet." Candace replied as she sat up with the covers around her.

"No it's not that it's just that...uhh god Candace... I'm sorry but there can never be an "us". I'm...I'm so sorry Candace." Wilson looked at a teary eyed Candace and just sighed. He then walked away to his kitchen.

Candace sat there like she was nailed to that very spot. She felt her heart break in a thousand places. Just last night they spent the best night of well she knew for sure her life and now it was gone as quickly as it had came.

Candace got the strength to get up and get dressed as she cried her silent tears. But she stopped her crying and felt herself become strong as she entered his kitchen to see him with his face in his hands. She felt the courage raise in her. She knew she was gonna be a fighter when it came to this.

"James I need to get home so I'm just gonna leave." Candace threw on her jacket.

But before she could get out the door James had stopped her and sighed. "Candace please let me drive you it's practically freezing outside." James tried to reason with her. He looked in to her eyes and he saw the same thing that House has usually. Nothing...it was like she had no emotion at all and he felt a little more die inside him.

"No James that's alright I mean a girl like me should only be thankful for what she got! I mean I wouldn't wanna push the envelope to your hospitality." Candace snapped back as she left out the door and what he felt was out of his life.

He watched her walk down the street and he knew to House's apartment. He felt the pain of regret and guilt in his heart. But he reasoned in his mind that it would be better for her. He knew she wouldn't be happy with him. He felt that if he messed up with Julie then it was just gonna be the same. He reasoned with that as he shut his front door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candace arrived at House's apartment but she felt like she would rather die than enter. So she just sat at the front door and leaned her back against the cold wooden door and just sat. She felt like her world had just melted from her. She felt used and unloved and that was the hardest and most horrible feeling you could ever get in the world.

"I am just another girl." Candace cried out loud to herself as her tears streamed down her face. She felt the door open but yet she continued to stay curled up in a ball with her face in her hands.

House stood over a crying Candace and suddenly he felt the fatherly instincts take charge and quickly he went to Candace's aid.

"Candace...What happened? What did that son of a bitch do? I swear if he layed a finger on you as god as my witness..." suddenly he was interrupted be a crying Candace.

"No he didn't do anything to me really...he just broke my heart." Candace replied as she sat up and walked to her room.

House felt as though his heart just dropped into his stomache as he sat up. In curiousity he shut his front door then proceeded to walk to her closed bedroom door where he heard her continue to cry. He couldn't stand this and at that moment he felt as though he could kill him even if he was his bestfriend.

House knocked and softly asked ."Candace...can i talk to you for a second."

"Yeah why not..." Candace replied sniffling and wiping her tears as a limping House limped in her room.

House shut the door as if he felt he needed privacy with her. He sat on her bed beside her and he swore she looked like she was a love sick teenager that just broke up with a crush.

"Candace...what happened ?" He asked simply and quietly in a low voice.

Canadace hesitated and instead knew that should had to tell him either way. So she told House what had happened lastnight and this morning. As she retold the story she swore she could see the images like a story reel in her mind.

House soaked up every word like a sponge and when she finished he felt that he soaked up the meaning of what Wilson had done. And he realised that Wilson was very much partially right in what he did. But what angered him the most was how he handled it and that is what angered the hell out of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks had been very awkward for both Wilson and Candace when Canadace had come to visit. Usually when she would see Wilson she would turn away from House's office and instead detour to cafetteria and drink a cup of coffee til she felt it was safe to go back. Wilson also did his share of hiding. But they knew that is was inevitable for them not to see eachother. Especially when Chase had invited Canadace to the anual Christmas party at the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night of the party Canadace ran frantically threw her room as she put on her dress and prepared her make up. She knew she was determined to have a great night with Chase. But she couldn't help but feel the nervousness in her stomache as she thought about tonight. Tonight was the night she would show him that she didn't need him and she was a fighter. But somewhere she knew that she couldn't ever get enough of him and this worried her more.

That night House also prepared for his night with Cameron it was going to be their not really first date but a date to show everyone that they were a couple. House was nervouse as he limped back and forth in his livingroom. He then heard a knock on the door and answered to see and awaiting Chase at the door with roses.

As much as House despised Chase for what happened to Cameron he figured he was better than Wilson right now so he accepted this date.

"Ahhh...flowers for me you shouldn't have." House snarked as he opened the door for Chase to enter.

"Real funny House...so is Candace ready yet ?" Chase asked nervously as he looked around the livingroom.

"Well actually I'm ready now." Candace replied as she walked around the corner and entered the livingroom where the two men were awaiting her.

Chase stood rooted to the floor when he saw her. He thought she was the most beautifulest girl he has seen in a long time. Candace had a wore a long red dress that had a low "v" shape front. Her hair was curled and put together on her head and she wore red spiked heels. She was stunning.

"Wow...ummm you look...huh..wow." Chase couldn't even speak this mad Candace blush lighly.

"Well thank you Robert you look great too." Candace laughed and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

House felt like Chase was just too smug and he felt that if Chase tried something like Wilson then he would have to ...

"Greg...what do you think." Candace asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Ummm...yeah you look great Canadace... but I think we should get going." House now realizing that he had to still pick Cameron up.

When Candace and Chase arrived it had seemed like everyone was already have a great time. The band was great and was playing Christmas songs and the decorations even looked great. It didn't take them long to spot Foreman and his grilfriend and Cuddy.

"Hey guys were ya been I was startin to think you weren't comming. Oh and this is Tanya. Tanya you know Robert and this is House's goddaughter Candace." Foreman introduced the group properly.

"Hi...nice to meet you Tanya. Your a lucky girl there Tanya." Candace laughed

Tanya laughed back but Chase got a little testy."Hey what a minute." Chase broke in makeing the two girls laugh harder.

"Oh...I'm sorry Robert." Canadace laughed but she felt a shiver run down her spine as a familiar voice spoke.

"Hi..Candace nice to see you again." Wilson said aloud behind Candace.

Candace turned slowly to face Wilson."Well hello James...you look nice tonight." Candace spoke as though she had just meet James.

"Well thanks so do you actually. Ummm Robert do you mind if I ask Canadace her for a dance." Wilson asked a busy talking Chase.

"Oh yeah sure that's fine." Robert answered not really caring but instead continuing his conversation with Foreman.

"Candace would you please have just one dance with me." Wilson asked and Candace could see the pleading in his eyes.

"Fine one dance and that's it." Canadce responded as she took his hand .

Canadace remebered the feeling of his hands that she had missed so much already. Wilson also missed the touch of her hands already. Both swayed close to the music. Both wanting the moment to never end. But candace knew this was going to be the end.

"James...I'm sorry but I can't..." Candace pulled away but before she could leave Wilson grabbed her arm.

"Please Canadce don't leave me again." Wilson pleaded acting like he was the victim. This boiled Canadace's blood.

"What the hell is wrong with you James? Don't leave you again? It was more of the other way don't you think James. You told me to leave. You made me feel like I was one of your whores...well i'm not. goodbye and goodnight." Candace screamed as she ran to the front entrance but hot on her heels was Wilson.

There as if on cue House and Cameron had entered to the party and saw a running Canadace and Wilson coming toward the entrance.

"Wait Candace please listen to me." Wilson pleaded as he grabbed her arm and twirled her toward him.

"You had you goddam chance that day two weeks ago James. And now you think that I will come to your call when you want. Well your wrong! Neither of us need you." Canadace screamed as she pulled away.

"Wait what do you mean neither of us." Wilson asked curiously but then he had noticed her arm protectively over her stomache.

House had also noticed this and he became mad as hell. He felt that he was gonna kill him.

"Why you son of a bitch." House charged at Wilson but was stopped by Cameron.

"House please not here think of what your doing." Cameron pleaded and House just shook his head and stepped back to Cameron.

Wilson was dumbstruck as he thought about what had just happened. He couldn't believe she was pregnate and with his child.He was suddenly interrupted by a dumbstruck Chase.

"Umm.. Candace are you ok." Chase asked concerned at a near to tears Canadace.

"Yeah..i'm fine just can you please take me home." Canadce pleaded.

Chase and Candace had left a worried and surprised Wilson now sitting on the steps next to the entrance. Hosue and cameron also standing beside him.

TBC...

IMPORTANT: THANK YOU FOR READING AND CAN YOU PLEASE WRITE ME SOME REVIEWS THANKS. MORE STORIES TO COME.


	4. Chapter 4

SERIOUS TROUBLE: SORRY BUT IN CH.3 I SAID SHE WAS ABOUT 2 WEEKS PREGNATE I'M SO SORRY BUT SHE'S ACTUALLY 2 MONTHS.

Control Chapter 4

Wilson sat there his head in his hands as he let what happened seeped in. He couldn't believe how he could mess it up the royally. Know what he thought was the right thing to do wasn't even close. Now he regretted pushing her away.

House stood over Wilson as Cameron left out the door following Chase and Candace. House felt like he was capable of anything at this point. Be he realised that for Cameron's,Canadace's and his sake he wouldn't overreact. House sat next to him in a silence that seemed like forever. Both apprently in thought about what was going on. It wasn't until 10 minutes later Wilson spoke.

"Greg...I never meant to hurt her." Wilson spoke softly as he looked out straight ahead at the party.

House sat ther looking at him and all he could do was listen and pay attention. "I...just didn't want her to waste her life on someone like me. She deserves better than what I have to offer. For christ sake she's half my damn age." Wilson then sighed as he looked straight at House. "But I love her."

House let the word sink in knowing that everything Wilson had said was true and this made House understand much better than before.

"Jimmy as long as I'd known you...I'd never really thought about you ever being serious for anyone. Even when you were married it was never really that damn serious. But...I also thought I'd never see this happen with Canadace." House stopped making sure Wilson had heard everything he had said then he continued with a sigh "But know i realise that maybe this was the best way afterall...So you love Canadace right ?" House questioned as he twirled his cane around in his hands.

"Yes...yes i do." Wilson sighed as he looked down at his feet then back up at House.

"Well then why the hell are you standing here then. Go do something before I change my damn mind." House warned as he stood up and walked to the doors were Cameron had just re entered.

Wilson smiled as he knew House was right but he couldn't help but walk up to House and whisper."While your at it...maybe you should take your own advice." Wilson patted House on the back as he then ran out the front doors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what the hell was all that about." Chase asked as he was driving down the road apparently to take Candace home.

Canadace sat there in silence for awhile as thought of what she was going to say. Instead she just told what she knew was true.

"I slept with James." Canadace whispered as she looked out her window.

Chase was about to comment with a sarcastic "WHAT" but when he looked over he saw the silent tears that began to cascade. So instead he just continued to drive in silence until he thought it was the right time.

Canadace got uncomfortable with the silence quickly and she let it get the best of her. She held in her emotions for what seemed to be a long time and now she had to let them out.

"Why couldn't he just love me Chase ? Am I really asking for so much? Why?" Candace cried out as she dropped her head into her hands she was now crying uncontrolably.

Chase quickly pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot. He quickly came to her aid by hugging her tightly. She cried on his shoulder for what seemed to be forever but was really only 2 minutes. She raised her head up and pulled back as she sat into the seat. She sighed and smiled weakly at a now concerned Chase.

"Thank you. I needed to let that out." Canadace laughed weakly as she looked back up at him.

"Canadace...I don't know how he could let you go? But I do know that you are a wonderful,and beautiful and the ideal package. Even if House is you godfather!" Chase chuckled at the end .

This now made Canadace smile and laugh quietly and she slowly hugged him again as she exited the car. When she entered the apartment she sighed and shut the door behind her then tiredly locking it behind her. Something told her that Greg was not going to be home tonight and would be probably staying at Cameron's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So she just changed into some pink short shorts and a pink spaghetti strap shirt and she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She knew that she needed to realx and and try not to think about the events of tonight. But she even knew that it would be a hard task to accomplish but she was game. She sat there on the couch looking over the livingroom thinking that maybe this would be the last time she would see this place. She knew that she couldn't ever come back. She knew that if she wanted to visit Greg then that would probably mean that she would see Wilson. "Oh god...what the hell is wrong with me. Stop thinkin about him." She scolded herself outloud.

Suddenly as she went into train of thought there was a forcefull knock on the door. It sounded nothing like Chase's nor Cameron's. So the only conclusion was that Greg decided to come home afterall.

"Oh..goody more stress." She hissed quietly under her breathe as she answered the door.

There standing at the door was a heavy breathing Wilson. He looked as if he was running for what seemed to be forever.

"What do you want James." Canadace questioned as she stared deeply and coldly into his eyes.

Wilsom gasped for air as he began to speak. "Cand...Candace...please...l..let me in." Wilson gasped for air as he tried to control his breathing.

Canadace sighed as she weighed the options but she as much as she thought she hated him. She couldn't refuse his desperate pleading eyes and the fact that he was breathing real heavy.

"Fine come in."Candace replied as she opened the door to a waiting Wilson.

Canadace walked from the door and into the kitchen were she attempted to make him some coffee. Wilson came in just a few secounds later and he quietly sat at the kitchen table eyeing her. To hime she was the most beautifullest creature in the world. And he knew if he didn't speak soon he would loose her for ever and his child that know was growing inside her.

Canadace sat at the other end of the table as she waited for the coffee maker to finsh brewing the fresh vanilla coffee. She sat there unable to really say anything but look at him as he did the same. Finally James opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"James..before you speak please answer a few things for me please." Canadace pleaded then continued as Wilson nodded his head.

"James are you here because you want me back...or...ummm are you here becuase of the baby." She asked as she looked down at her trembling hands. Trying hard to hold back her tears.

James sat there in complete awe he couldn't believe how much she was like House. She cut the crap and got right to the point. But he quickly replied with reassurance.

"Canadace...tonight at the party when I ran after you...that was before I even found out. Even if you weren't pregnate with my child I'd still run after you. I love you Candace...I really do love you." Wilson then exhaled his breathe heavyly and looked deep into Canadace's green eyes.

"Then why...why did you do that to me James...you broke my heart." Canadec cried as she wiped a loose strand of her ponytail off of her tear streaked faced.

James walked over to Canadace and took her hands in his as he kneeled in front of her. He sighed as he went on.

"I..thought that you needed more than what I had to offer.You were too good for me.. and the fact that you are pratically half my age really didn't make it any better. I felt that you would just waste your time with me. But I knew...that when I woke up that morning with you in my arms that I would never have it any other way." Wilson replied as he look into her green eyes.

Candace felt that her heart had rewoken from it's isolated space and back to the surface. She stared at the man in front of her and she realised that no matter what would ever happen she would always have a place in her heart for James.

"James...I love you so much." Canadace cried as she reached out and hugged him tightly.

James returned the hug and responded "I love you too...I love you too."

"James please make love to me." Candace pleaded as she began to trail kisses from his lips and down his throat.

James was more than ready to prove how much he loved Canadace.

"Well...I was never the type to refuse a lady." James responded as he lifted Canadace and carried her to her room.

He laid her on the bad and undressed her like his life depended on it. He tasted her lips and then slowly he moved down her neck and too her tummy. She gasped as she felt his tounge incircle her belly button.

He stopped and stood to look at her and he saw nothing but beauty in front of him which made him melt even more.

DISCLAIMER: THANKS FOR READING. SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL HAVE GURANTEED ANGST AND CAMERON/HOUSE MOMENTS!!! ALSO I WOULD LOVE SOME REVIEWS.


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT: I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE PLEASE ANYTHING!!!!

Control Chapter 5

Meanwhile back at PPTH House and Cameron were driving to Cameron's apartment. The silence in the car was a comfortable for the both of them. They helds hands on the middle consel and every once in a while would glance at eachother and then grin widely.

House sat there running tonight's events in his head. He was now thinking of what Wilson had told him **"take my own advice." **House knew that in his case he always could give advice but he rarely maybe never even did take his own. But he knew that maybe it wasn't such a bad ideal.

As the two arrived at his apartment they remained quiet until Cameron finally broke the ice as she sat on his couch.

"Greg...are you ok ?" Allison asked concerned as she looked into his fearfull blue eyes.

"What..yeah..yeah I'm fine I just was thinking about something actually." Greg then sighed as he sat beside Cameron on the couch.

"Like what?"

"Well...actually about us." House had admitted as he grinned at her now worried face.

"Well...what about us." Cameron asked with a tint of worry in her voice.

**"oh please Greg don't do this to me...what the fuck did I do." **Cameron asked herself as she waited for a response.

"Well...ummm actually I was thinking that maybe It woudl be a good ideal to move forward with what we have now." House nervously responded as he looked at her deep in her eyes.

"omg!!! Really? Are you serious? I can't believe it!" Cameron squealed as she hugged House tightly and then hugged him tightly.

"Well...I'm not done yet now am I ? "Greg responded with a light laugh at her giddyness.

"Oh...I'm sorry go ahead." Cameron said glowing as she waited for him to continue.

On cue to begin he finished. "Allison Cameron I would like you to be my wife." Hosue asked as he gave her on of his old gold bands that his parents had gave him when he had gratuated Med School.

"Omg...Greg yes...yes I will marry you." Cameron chocked out as she cried.

"I love you Allie." House replied as he began to kiss her.

"I . Love . You .Too." Cameron answered between kisses.

House pulled away as he wiped away her joyfull tears.

"Now...since I been a good boy! Can I have something sweet to nibble on." Hosue asked grinning from ear to ear as he rubbed her thigh gently.

"Hmmm...why not but..there's nothing sweet about me. I might burn your tounge." Cameron said seductively as she walked down to her bedroom.

"Yummy." House laughed as he followed her to her bedroom.

He watched her sit back on her bed. She wore nothing but a black lace bra and matching thong and black high heeled shoes. She also let her hair down over her body...she looked like a goddess to him.

He limped over to her side and sat beside her and he slowly moved his hand from her lips to black panties. Cameron gasped as she felt his hand slowly began to enter her thong. He could feel how wet she already was so he slowly entered his fingers into her slowly and then pulled his fingers back.

He licked his fingers slowly as she watched. She couldn't help but moan as she watched.

"Hmmm...taste sweet to me." House grinned naughty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Canadace awoke to find her bed was empty and only she was laying there. She first thought she had dreamed the whole thing but then she suddenly heard the shower running she smiled as she realised that it wasn't a dream.

Suddenly Canadace had heard a familiar cell phone ringing...She knew that it was James's and this made her more curious.

She found the rining phone and she looked at the caller I.D to see the name Julie on it. This had made her more curious and a little jealous.

"Wilson's phone." She announced into the phone.

"Oh...hello may I talk to James please ?"

"Well...he's in the shower right now...can I take a message."

"Well...well boy he does move fast huh..." Julie laughed into the phone

"What are you talking about." Canadace asked now curious and pissed off.

"Don't be sore hunny...I'm his ex-wife actually. It was only once."

"What the hell do you mean only once ? " Canadace pratically screamed into the phone.

"Well...just yesterday morning he was over here screwing me."

Canadace grew silent and the words hit her like a ton of bricks. She let a tear stray from her face.

"Don't get bitter hunny...It's not like I wanna marry him again...we only fuck when he's not happy...Guess he wasn't. Bye Doll." Julie chuckled into the phone.

Canadace closed the phone the same time Wilson entered the room with his clothes on and a towel over his shoulder.

"Honey...are you ok? What's." He stopped suddenly as he noticed his phone in her hands.

"Get out now!" Canadace replied sternly as she pulled away.

"What the hell is wrong with you." Wilson asked sort of confused. He knew something that happened with his phone made her upset but what.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you Jimmy?" Canadace screamed as tears cascaded down her face.

"What are you talking about?"

Candace threw his phone at his chest and she screamed. "When where you gonna tell me about Julie...James?"

Wilson looked at his phone and it had hit him hard to the floor. She found out!

"Please...listen that was before." James tried to reason.

"No that doesn't matter Jimmy. If you'd loved me then you wouldn't have fucked your ex becuase you needed a little pick me up." Canadace cried out as she stood by her bed and far from his reach.

"Is this how it's gonna be James? When we get married and we have a fight your just gonna go out a fuck your ex? Well if that's it then I'm sorry James but I coukdn't bear it."

James watched as she sat on her bed sobbing quietly as she looked at her hands nervously.

"No...Canadace I would never do that." Wilson tried to reason.

"But you already have." Candace cried out and then looked deep into his eyes.

Wilson saw nothing but hurt and broken dreams. Dreams of what could have been have now vanished in only a few minutes time.

"I love you Canadace."

"I love you too...but this is how it should be."

"Fine I'll go but I will fight for you Candace...whether you like it or not. I will prove to you how much you mean to me. Goodbye."

Canadace heard the apartment door slam and she sat there and her sobs grew louder as she felt him leave her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House arrived to his appartment to hear his piano playing. It was the type of playing that was so strong and meaningful that you could feel the emotions flow through it. He had never heard her ever play like that.

"Candace...you ok." Hosue asked as he sat beside her.

Canadace stopped and smiled as she looked straight ahead.

"You ever fell that when you play there's a story. Like when you play you could fell the emotions that soemone goes through." Canadace asked as she over to House's eyes.

"Canadace...there's always a story or emotion to be told when you play. That's how some of the world's greatest things began was through emotions or stories." House replied softly as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her in.

"How come I feel lowsy." Canadace asked with a chuckle.

"Cause sometime you have to take the good and bad with it. Or it wouldn't be story." House chuckled the lifted her face .

"Better now."

"Yes...thank you Greg...for everything." Canadace smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem Candy cat." Hosue laughed as she then punched him in the arm.

"God...I thought you'd promise to never call me that agin. I wasn't called that since I was 12. TRhanks for reminding me." She laughed and to her it felt good too.

"No problem...acrually I was thinking the baby could be called "baby cat"."

"No fucking way will that ever happen."

"Wow...great vocabulary for a expected mommy." Hosue teased as he lightly poked her small almost unoticable bump.

"I'll show you some vocabulary If ya keep it going. By the way where wetre you last night." Canadace added a little wiggle over her eyebrows.

House laughed a little at her eyebrow wiggle."I...umm was at Allison's last night actually. I propsed." Hosue answered waiting for her surprised look.

"OMG!!! I can't believe it...you asked her!!! Oh god did she say yes?"

"Well...do you think she said yes?Cause to me getting laid twice is a sign of a happy engaged woman." House snarked as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok...ya now what that's just about enough I realy wanted to hear about Allie and you K!"

House laughed and then he remembered what he was gonna ask when he arrived home.

"Hey...where's twittle dee I thought he came by lastnight." House asked curiously.

"Well he did but...I don't think I'll see alot of twittle dee for a while." Candace replied quietly.

"Ah...well I'm not gonna tell you what to do anymore but...I just want you to know that...whatever happened between you two that. He does love you Candace and I know you love him too." House replied as he then sat up and limped away.

"Yeah I know!" Canadace whispered to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James sat in his car as he drove his way to Julie's apartment. He knew that he had to make it perfectly clear that he was through with her completely and that he was gonna know start his life over with Canadace.

Wilson knocked hard at her front door not even letting up til she answered.

Julie answered the door and she smiled brightly.

"Came back for more already? I don't remember getting this much attention when we were married."

"Julie stay the hell out of my life now...got it. I'm done with you and done with this."

"Oh...please you can't change and you'll see you'll be back for more."

"Go to hell Julie. I'm gonna marry Canadace and we will raise a child together whether you like it or not."

"And do what get a divorce. Goodbye James. See ya soon.When your done playing house Jimmy." Julie laughed evily as she slammed the door in his face.

Wilson walked away and to his car and he knew he had one last thing to do now and that was to make Canadace know he was serious this time.

TBC...

DISCLAIMER: HOPE YA LIKE IT THANKS!!! PLEASE WRITE ME SOME REVIEWS THANKS.


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT: PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS I NEED SOME FEEDBACK!! THANKS

Control Chapter 6

Wilson drove for what seemed like forever in search of any type of jewelry store anywhere. He knew that time was not on his side. He wanted to make everything ok again and win her back and if that meant driving across the U.S... he would.

"How hard is it to find one damn jewelry store! Dammit I was married 3 times...I would think I would remember where those stores were." Wilson screamed to himself while he tried to drive by his memories.

Then suddenly when he made a turn past one of the area malls he saw a small family jewelry store. Without hesitation he pulled In and he thanked god all the way into the jewelry shop for giving him this. Meanwhile Wilson was meet by a tall brunette girl behind the counter.

"Hi, how could I help you sir."

"Um mm...I was thinking about buying a engagement ring. What is your best?"

"Well...actually you came to the right place and if you'd follow me I'll show you the best we got."

"Thank you." Wilson let out a breathe as he followed her to a well lite section full of diamond rings.

"This is our best diamond we got actually and it's 14 k. ring."

"Well how much?"

"It's actually about 2 grand."

"Fine I'll take it...oh and do you happen to do engravings into the rings?" Wilson asked as he pulled out his credit card.

"Yes we do and that would be an additional $50 dollars."

"Ok thanks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everything was done Wilson nearly ran to his car with the engagement ring clenched tightly in his hands. He knew he had to make things right again and he knew that he wanted this. He did want to spend the rest of his wife with this woman that he had grown to love and nothing and no one in this world would stop him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived at House's door that morning he noticed House's car and realised that this would be harder then he thought. Cause he knew that one of two things would happen. One:He would purpose and House would congratulate the two. Or Two: He would purpose and House would beat him to a pulp with his cane and then congratulate them. But either way he knew he still had to do this. So he knocked repeatedly on the door until the door had jerked open. With a laughing Candace standing in front of him. When she saw him he could see the smile disappear. He knew that she was probably joking with House at the time.

"Listen Candace...please before you shut the door in my face or send me away would you please listen to what I have to say." Wilson pleaded as leaned against the door frame his hand on door.

"What do you want James." Candace asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I...remember last night when I said "I love you." well when I said that I meant every word Candace. Really I did and I want you to know that I do want to work things out and I want you to be in my life forever. I Love You." Wilson finished and then he reached into his coat pocket and took out a box.

"Oh...my god James... please don't do this if your just going to hurt me again cause I can't." Candace cried out as she watched him get on his knees.

"No...I promise you it would never be like that again. And I want to ask you if you would please be my wife Candace Cassel and let me love you the way you should be loved." Wilson asked as he then opened the velvet box and revealed a ring.

Candace stood still as possible as she looked at the ring then she suddenly looked back to a see a teary eyed House standing behind her with his cane. She looked back at Wilson as she let the tears cascade.

"Yes...I want to spend the rest of my life with you James." Candace giggled as she watched a happy James Wilson jump up and wrap his arms around her.

"Listen...umm.. before you put it on look what's written down on inside." Wilson said as he handed her the ring.

Candace looked on the inside of the band and the word _"forever"_ was written on the band. Candace thought she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

"Well it seems that some congratulations are in order here." House announced as he walked over and shook his friends hand.

"Thanks House." Wilson laughed as he patted House on the back.

"Well just as long as you agree to be my best man then..."

"Wait...you and Allie are?"

"Yep...I purposed last night actually. I took my own advice for once." House joked as he stood there with his friend and goddaughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 months later...

"Do you James take Candace as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward for the rest of your life." asked the rabbi

"I do." James answered as he squeezed Candace's hand lightly and smile.

"And do you Candace take James to be you lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward for the rest of your life." the priest asked Candace.

"I Do." Candace kinda giggled as she looked at James's happy smile.

"Then we both now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." the rabbi and priest said together.

James and Candace kissed and were happy to be officially husband and wife.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 months later...

"Do you Gregory take Allison as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward for the rest of your life." asked the priest.

"I do." House replied as he smiled nervously at his beautiful bride.

"And do you Allison take Gregory as your wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward forward for the rest of your life." the priest asked Cameron

"I do" Cameron chocked out threw her joyful tears.

"Then i know pronounce you man and wife...you may know kiss the bride."

Allison and Greg kissed and happy that they were too now happily married as husband and wife.

But suddenly a scream filled the church and both Cameron and House pulled away quickly and looked over at Candace as Wilson rushed to her aid.

"Oh my god...the baby's coming...my water just broke." Candace cried out as she grabbed at her stomach.

"Oh shit we need to get her to the hospital." James panicked as he wiped the hair from his wife's face.

"Dammit...there's no time for that... the baby will be here any minute..." House screamed above Candace's screams.

All the guest gathered around as Cuddy called for an ambulance.

"House the ambulance will be here in 30 minutes tops." Cuddy rushed to his side

"Listen I don't give a fuck...please get this thing out of me!!!!" Candace screamed as another contraction hit her hard. This made her sit down on the ground.

"House what the hell are we gonna do." James asked as he held tight onto his wife's hand.

"I'm...gonna have to deliver it myself." House replied as he threw of his coat and rolled up his sleeves.

"Dammit...listen someone get us a shirt or jacket or something and a bowl of water. Hurry." Cameron ordered as she knelled on the other side of Candace and grabbed her other hand.

Foreman and Chase both jumped up with several other guests and ran to find the materials she requested.

"Oh...god Greg please get this thing out of me." Candace cried as she arched her back to another wave of pain.

"Listen your gonna have to push for me Candace...ok honey on three." House ordered as he flipped her dress over knees and then covered her halfway with his coat.

"Fine...what ever."

"Ok now one..two...three push." House demanded.

Candace pushed and she screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Ok stop."

"Now push again."

"Ok stop."

"Now try and give me one last push ok."

"No I can't please...James I swear to god you are never touching me again you little asshole." Candace panted as she tried to breathe.

"Listen Candace just try to push." Cameron pleaded as she lifted Canada's head.

"Ok." Candace sighed then she gave one hard push and then the pain had ended.

House pulled the baby out and held it up over her knees.

"It's a girl." House announced as he and Chase both began to try to clean the baby.

"Oh..my god did you hear that it's a girl Candace. A beautiful baby girl." James cried as he wiped his wife's forehead.

"Really...oh my god let me see her." Candace demanded.

House proudly handed Candace her baby girl who was wrapped in a white sweater which was apparently Cuddy's

Candace cried as she held the little girl close to her then she looked at House and cried.

"Thank you Greg."

"Don't mention it...ever again." House pleaded then he felt Cameron slap him on the arm.

"Yeah...thanks and sorry bout the wedding guys." Wilson included then he looked down at his wife and child.

"Well we wouldn't have it any other way." Cameron laughed as she then wrapped her arms around House.

"I love you Candace. I am and forever will be under your full control." Wilson teased as he kissed his wife.

"I love you too. And brother after this you better be." Candace joked as she then looked down at her baby girl again with nothing but love.

THE END!!!!!

I HOPED YOU LIKE IT...I KNOW IT ENDED KIND OF GEEKY BUT HEY WHAT CAN I DO. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ I HOPE YOU ENJOYED HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!


End file.
